Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to anti-microbial wipes. In particular, the present disclosure relates to anti-microbial wipes configured to be activated upon exposure to an aqueous solution.
State of the Art
Many objects and surfaces used in a variety of applications call for clean surfaces and decontamination processes. Decontaminated surfaces are used in hospital and other medical environments, industrial fabrication environments, laboratory environments, work spaces, personal spaces, and other similar environments. Anti-microbial disinfectants kill bacteria on objects and surfaces and wipes with anti-microbial disinfectants allow for simple and efficient decontamination.